Archers have always looked for ways to further increase the accuracy of the archery system (bow, arrows, string, arrow rest, sight aides, stabilizers and operator). Specific to peep apertures, very few improvements address unwanted light entering the main field of view. In the shooting sports (archery, firearms, etc.), lighting conditions change whether indoors or outdoors. Stray light, if not managed correctly, will cause the point of impact of the projective to move left, right, up or down depending on the lighting environment and conditions. For example, in outdoor lighting conditions, as the sun changes angle stray light changes its angle into the sighting system which ultimately causes accuracy to suffer. By eliminating the stray light contribution to the scene image, the sighting system is more accurate in relaying the true image scene.